


Booty Call

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Lycaon (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai was bored, so he was more than grateful when the app on his phone offered him an alternative form of entertainment. Casual sex was a guilty pleasure, but his needs were even more extreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

Kai was bored, so the vibrating phone in his pocket was nothing but a welcome relief. He slipped the phone out from his pocket, ignoring those around him as he glanced at the screen. Seeing what it was, he repositioned himself so nobody could see and opened the app that was much like grinder. Unlike grinder, this app made no pretences about being about anything other than sex. Men came on, posting their sexual kinks and a message would be sent to the phones of anyone within a mile radius who met the criteria. It wasn't the kind of app anyone would expect him to use, and he wanted to keep it that way.

“Hey,” Kai messaged the sender trying to hide his smile. A booty call was exactly what he felt like right now. A few minutes later and it was all arranged, now the only problem was finding an excuse to leave.

“Guys, I need to go.” Uruha spoke up. No explanation of why, he simply got up and walked out. Kai wished he could be so obvious. Uruha had been on his phone for the last twenty minutes, as bored as he was.

“Sorry guys, but I think I better be going too.” Kai apologised a minute later, risking the interrogation. Nobody seemed to care though, so he hurried out and headed towards a chemists down the street. Before he joined this stranger he needed to stock up on a few supplies.

He was only delayed five minutes or so, but when he arrived his master for the night was already had a blond tied up on the bed. His face was buried in the pillow, with handcuffs holding his wrists behind his back. He had a pretty ass, Kai noticed, already pink from the obvious slapping he had received. If he felt anything, other than lust off course, it would be jealousy but there was no time for that before he was slammed against the wall. His wrists were pinned above his head as his master kissed him hungrily, no need to establish safe words or limits. It had all been agreed before.

“Do I match my picture?” His master asked, pulling away just a moment for Kai to study his features. A handsome face, prettier than the man he was expecting, with shocking pink hair and ruby red lips. Whatever lipstick he was wearing, it was a good one.

“You do,” Kai replied. Consenting for a second time to anything that might happen here.

“Strip for me,” his master, Yuuki, ordered as he accepted the chemist bag from Kai. Flavoured lube and condoms, he brought his own off course but their was no harm in letting Kai have his preferred ones included in his games. He'd been planning it out for the last few days, finding two willing toys quickly with the help of the app. Yet, for some reason the two men were staring at each other across the room.

“Kai?” the blond stammered. They knew each other, Yuuki realised as his fun hung in the balance.

“Would you like to talk?” Yuuki offered.

“Yes, just for a minute?” Kai requested, as his blond friend said no. He walked out of the room, waiting in the hallway to give the men a little bit of privacy.

“What are you doing here?” Kai asked, the second they were alone. He recognised Uruha of course, no wonder his band mate had slipped out of the room so quickly before.

“You know why I'm here, we answered the same call.” Uruha replied. “There's no need to talk about it. Either you stay or leave, we're exactly the same in the end.”

“Aren't you surprised?” Kai asked. He supposed he wasn't, now he was coming to terms with everything. Uruha always had struck him as kinky, in fact it had been Uruha who had introduced him to the app in the first place.

“Only that it's you,” Uruha replied. “but, if you walk out you'll still know what's going on here. Things are going to be awkward either way, if we let them. So instead, just let Yuuki have his fun. He's a good master.”

Kai glanced at Uruha one last time before opening the door. His friend was right, there was no way this was going to be any less awkward if he walked out now. Why deny himself the fun? Wasn't it safer to have a friend here, than two strangers?

“Everything is fine.” he informed his master as he began to strip away his clothes. He could feel Uruha's eyes on him, though he had no idea what his friend was thinking. He wasn't nervous though, this was nothing he hadn't done before. He stood still as Yuuki slid a cock-ring around his length that was become harder the longer he remained in the room. A gag was forced in his mouth and then he was pushed to his knees as Yuuki picked up a set of cuffs connected by two leather straps. He'd worn one of these before, so wasn't at all surprised when his hands were forced behind his back and fastened together. His ankles were next, holding him in a kneeling position as his master picked up a whip. He was slapped several times across the chest before Uruha was ordered over.

Shivering in anticipation he couldn't keep his eyes away from the metal cock cage around the blond's arousal. Uruha was as hard as he was, if not quite as bound. Pushed to his knees before him, Uruha slid his mouth around Kai's length. Sucking gently as the whip connected with his ass.

Moaning through the gag Kai watched as Yuuki paced around the two of them, occasionally slapping or whipping one of them before moving on to the next. He said nothing, letting Uruha use his mouth as he pleased with a sadistic smile on his lips. As if wondering what to do with them next.

Pulling down his zip, Yuuki freed his length and removed the gag from Kai's mouth. Not giving him freedom for long as his aroused length slid between the parted lips. He moved slowly at first, pulling on Kai's hair to keep his throat at the perfect angle. Testing Kai's gag reflex, he began to move faster, abusing him like the toy he was.

“Uruha, bite his ass.” Yuuki ordered. Kai must be ready to cum now, but he wouldn't be able to with the ring he wore. He didn't feel like being kind. He watched with anticipation as Uruha moved behind Kai, leaning over and biting down on the soft skin. It was a nibble, more than a bite, but he could feel Kai's reaction was a pleasured one.

Uruha bit Kai again, before sliding his tongue over the abused skin. He had some freedom while Yuuki was distracted, but it wouldn't last long. Sure enough, Yuuki was pulling him to his knees an abusing his mouth in much the same way he had been doing to Kai's. He couldn't last long through, before he was pulling away to cum over his chest. White droplets of cum trailed down his body as Yuuki admired his handiwork.

“Shall we use your lube now?” Yuuki suggested. Kai nodded in response, accepting Uruha's lips on his own as Yuuki went to pick out a tube. His friend was a good kisser, he noted. Passionate and demanding, desperate for pleasure in this world of pain they had entered.

He choose Uruha first, returning him to the bed and undoing the handcuff so he could use them again to hold his arms above his head. Before he used the lube, he picked up a spreader bar and secured him to this as well.

“Shall we remove this cage?” he teased, slapping him with the whip when he answered to eagerly. He released him anyway, stroking him quickly and watching him cover himself with cum for a second time. “Such a eager little slut.” he scolded as he slipped a condom over his length and poured flavoured lube over the tip.

On the floor, Kai had been watching the whole thing. Waiting eagerly for his chance to join the two men. He was so horny that when Yuuki did return and release his length, he came without any further stimulation. Splattering cum across his thighs, finding the condom sliding onto his length even before his body had the chance to consider not being hard. He had needed that orgasm so badly it had almost hurt.

His relief was short lived as his ankles were released and he was ordered to the bed. Straddling Uruha, with his face facing his feat, he took his friends arousal easily in his mouth. Gasping as he felt Uruha do the same. The legendary 69 position, supposedly a gay man's favourite but not one that he hadn't used much in reality.

A hand connected with his ass, making him gasp in surprised pain. He'd almost forgotten about Yuuki watching over them, and being on top meant he was going to get more than his fair share of the abuse.

He was slapped and whipped to his limits, the pain making it impossible to cum despite feeling Uruha orgasm for him. He loved how Yuuki had no reservations, showed no mercy. His dominant presence never faltered, his control never slipping further than he wanted it too.

“Sit on his chest.” Yuuki ordered. He'd been so close, but he obeyed none the less. Gasping for breath while he could, as he watched Yuuki slide a slim toy into Uruha's body. The blond beneath him was moaning in delight, unable to move an inch with Kai's weight and the bonds holding him in place. This was a private show, and one that even Uruha himself couldn't see. He was a shield, he realised, even as Yuuki replaced the toy with a larger one.

“Suck.” Came the order, and he leant forward to obey. He expected to be slapped once more, instead his body was ignored as his master forced a gag into Uruha's mouth. His mouth had become another toy, as a large dildo waited on the other side for Kai's unsuspecting ass. Uruha had been abused by this toy many times, but he had never been the abuser. He wondered if Kai could take it, but even as he worried Yuuki was preparing the dark haired man's ass. He settled back, anticipating Kai's surprise.

“Sit on his face.” came the order, and his unsuspecting friend tried to do just that. Freezing as he felt the toy pressing against his ass. “Sit.” Yuuki ordered, slapping the whip across Kai's chest. Slowly Kai obeyed, his ass been filled with the toy until not a single inch was left.

“Don't move,” Yuuki ordered Kai, as he began to tease the toy inside Uruha. His blond shaking in pleasure before him. They were beautiful, both of them and he wanted to play with them all day. Still, his need was growing within him, he couldn't play like this forever.

Slowly, cruelly even, he began to remove the toys and chains as if he was bored of the whole thing now. He could see his boys looking up at him with confusion, but the game wasn't over yet. Finally just the gag in Uruha's mouth remained, the dildo attachment still buried deep in Kai's ass.

“Move apart.” He ordered, waiting for his order to be obeyed before demanding Kai got on all fours. He obeyed instantly, Uruha already using his mouth to slid the toy back into his friend. It was nice to have a slave who knew exactly what he expected. Much in the same way it was nice to have someone who was entirely clueless to how inventive he could be.

This time though there was no originally. He was horny and a exposed ass was waiting just for him. He stripped, taking the time only to prepare his length with a condom and lube, before forcing himself deep inside Uruha. He took him hard and fast, long finger nails scratching the blond's hips. He knew how much pain he could take, how much he had actually been holding back with him lately. There were times when Uruha would leave with bruises and a limp that would last for days. This wouldn't be one of those sessions, if only not to scare Kai.

Kai came quickly, struggling to continue taking the intrusion that felt so amazingly good. His fingers clung to the sheets, his breath coming in gasps as behind him he heard Uruha cum. Were they both so spent that they could barely last at all? Perhaps Yuuki just had stamina, he seemed able to give Uruha a real pounding at very least.

Coming Yuuki wondered if he should continue. Uruha and Kai looked so tired, but he had so wanted to try this final act. In the end his own lust won out, and he ordered the boys on hands and knees. Side by side they waited, as he playfully slapped at the tender skin before him. Beautiful, so amazingly formed. Were all of Uruha's friends so perfect or had he just been lucky?

Either way he prepared his fingers with plenty of lube, sliding four fingers into both men and testing just how stretched they were. Off course Uruha would be able to take more already. He really was easy, Yuuki thought as he slid his thumb besides the other digits.

“Kai, I'm going to fist you.” he warned. “No games now, you need to speak up if you feel any pain.”

“OK,” Kai whispered, fear gripping him. He'd never done this before, wasn't even sure he would be able to take it. With deep breaths he tried to relax as he was stretched further than he had ever been before. It didn't hurt, though it was uncomfortable at first. He soon relaxed, enjoying the sensations as Yuuki's hand slid in deeper and deeper.

“How does it feel?” Yuuki asked.

“Good,” Kai gasped. Like nothing he had ever experienced before. A glance to his side was enough for him to know that Uruha was going through the exact same thing he was. Both of them been fisted side by side. How on earth were things supposed to go back to normal now?

“Stroke yourselves.” Yuuki ordered. It was all Kai needed to pull away the soiled condom and stroke his length frantically. This felt so good, amazing even. His body shook in pleasure as Yuuki's hand slid in and out of his ass. So stretched, so abused. He was nothing but a puppet for Yuuki to manhandle as he pleased. To his credit though, it was Uruha beside him that came first. Falling to the bed as he came down from the ultimate high. Just seeing him like that, so pleasurably spent had him falling over the edge too. Cum trickled over his fingers, landing on the bed beneath him as a feeling of pure exhaustion over came him. This was sex that he wouldn't soon forget.

“You did good,” Yuuki reassured him as he got onto the bed between them. He pulled Kai close, knowing he had been pushed further and gently began to stroke his hair. On his other side, Uruha snuggled against him and he held him too. Complimenting both of them, reassuring them that everything was going to be all right.

More than anything, it was healing the damage he caused that he loved most out of these sessions. To take a man to the edge, and bring them back. It made him feel powerful, like a god. He would never understand why men like Uruha and Kai would allow him to abuse them, but he would never complain when they did. Every sadist needed a masochist after all, he was just so greedy that he needed two.


End file.
